Painter's Lover
by sampaijumpa
Summary: 'Aku hanya punya satu defenisi untuk masing-masing orang,' Sai menatap langit yang kala itu cerah, 'tapi aku bisa punya banyak untukmu.'  Just a simple fic for a simple heart.


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto dan sedikit kata-kata soal cinta yang saya kutip dari sebuah buku yang saya lupa judulnya.**

**Warning: OOC, abal, typo.**

**Painter's Lover**

"Oi! Sai! Kau gambar apa, sih?" Naruto yang penasaran berjalan mendekat.

"Entahlah," seperti biasa, jawaban Sai diiringi senyum buatan yang tak pernah terkesan nyata. Buku yang ia gunakan langsung tertutup saat Naruto sudah ada di sampingnya, membuat si pirang yang cukup hiperaktif itu memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tak usah dipikirkan, Naruto," ujar Sai, menghibur rekannya, "Kau selalu saja mengganggu." Kalimat terakhir tentu bukan sebuah penghiburan.

Naruto kesal.

Sai lagi-lagi tersenyum aneh. Dia pun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sai bukan dirinya yang biasa. Dia bahkan tak mengizinkan rekannya sendiri melihat gambar yang ia buat. Dia hanya merasa sedikit… aneh.

Tunggu!

Apa Sai mulai bisa merasa?

Mengabaikan pikirannya sendiri, Sai memasukkan buku sketsanya ke saku lalu melompat ke salah satu ranting pohon, pergi.

Naruto sendiri masih asyik tiduran sehabis latihan, hingga tak sadar hanya tinggal seorang diri.

Sai terus melompat dari satu cabang ke cabang lain, berpergian ala ninja, dengan kecepatan penuh, kakinya dipacu ke suatu tempat yang dia sendiri tak tahu.

Mendengar suara percikan air, Sai mulai mendekat. Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat melihat sebuah sosok duduk di tepi sungai. Sai tak menemukan alasan untuk dirinya turun dan menghampiri, tapi dia juga tak punya alasan untuk pergi. Jadi dengan berdiri di atas pohon dengan jarak yang cukup aman, Sai terus mengawasi dalam diam.

Ketika tubuhnya tak melakukan apapun, pikirannya mulai mengambil alih, memberikan matanya suatu pemandangan lain. Memutar memori yang ia punya, peristiwa sebulan lalu kembali hadir dalam benaknya.

Hari yang cukup cerah di bulan Maret. Yamato meliburkan tim sebentar karena Godaime Hokage memang tak memberikan misi untuk tim mereka. Jadi untuk membunuh waktu, Naruto dan Sakura serta Sai pergi ke tempat favorit si kuning jabrik; Ichiraku.

Pasar yang ramai, salah satu tempat yang harus mereka lalui, menjadi awal dari segalanya.

Sai yang terus berjalan di belakang Naruto dan Sakura yang asyik ribut, mendengar sebuah suara lembut yang langsung membuatnya menoleh.

Di sanalah dia, gadis itu, berlutut, mengumpulkan bahan makanan yang terserak di jalan, tergesa-gesa. Dengan cepat dia berdiri setelah semua terkumpul, memeluk tas kertas coklatnya dengan lebih erat, membungkuk pada seorang pria yang dari pakaiannya bukan seorang ninja.

"Maaf," katanya, hampir berbisik.

Sai yang melihat semuanya tak jauh dari sana mulai membuka mulut untuk berkomentar. "Gadis aneh."

Sementara Hinata yang tak menyadari kehadiran orang yang terus melihatnya berjalan terburu-buru. Pulang.

Sapasang onyx milik Sai terus bergerak mengikuti pergerakan gadis itu hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik kerumunan. Selanjutnya, dia hanya diam. Terpaku pada arah terakhir sang Heiress Hyuuga sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Sai tak tahu kenapa ia kembali memutar ingatan masa itu. Mungkin hanya di ambil secara random. Tapi jelas ia tak berkeberatan.

Tiga minggu yang lalu, Sai yang berjalan sendiri di tengah hutan tanpa sengaja melihat pengguna byakugan itu lagi. Kali itu, wajahnya terbenam dalam di antara kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Sai tak tahu kenapa dia, tapi melihat gerak-gerik gadis itu, dia tahu Hinata menangis.

"Gadis cengeng," ujarnya pelan dengan mata yang terus terpaku pada sosok yang ia komentari.

Sepertinya mengingat-ingat hal lalu itu bukan masalah besar. Paling tidak, masa lalu yang ia ingat itu bukan sebuah dendam.

Sai mulai mengambil posisi rileks, bersandar di pohon dan mulai memutar kembali ingatannya.

Dua minggu lalu, gedung Hokage.

Itu adalah kali pertama Sai melihat Hinata memakai kimono ungu tua yang dirasa begitu cocok dengan gadis itu. Saat itu, entah kenapa Sai malah menyimpan komentarnya. Membiarkan dirinya terpaku, dengan mata yang terpancang hanya pada Hinata. Di saat yang sama, dia sadar bahwa Hinata tak lemah.

Walau gadis itu terus menunduk, berjalan mengikuti ayahnya, Sai tahu dia bukan penakut. Walau tangan gadis itu terkepal, dia tahu Hinata bukannya marah, hanya kesal pada dirinya yang seolah tak bisa apa-apa. Dan dia selalu menurut, bukan karena tak mau memperjuangkan dirinya, tapi ini adalah cara yang diambil untuk mendapat kasih ayahnya.

Sai memerosotkan tubuhnya, terduduk dengan punggung tersangga di batang pohon. Menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mengadahkan kepala, melihat kumpulan awan yang berarak ringan. Dan kenangan lainnya muncul lagi.

Seminggu lalu, Akademi Konoha.

Mata Sai benar-benar tak bisa lepas memandangi Hyuuga yang tersenyum ramah pada sekelompok anak yang bermain di sana, menggantikan Kurenai yang cuti melahirkan.

Pemuda itu hanya berdiri, sendiri, melihat Hinata yang dikelilingi anak-anak. Rona merah tipis yang muncul di kedua pipinya entah kenapa menjadi daya tarik yang terasa aneh. Bagai sihir Sai tak bisa mematahkan manteranya.

Sai mulai mengubur lamunannya. Ia berdiri, lalu melompat turun, menghampiri Hinata.

Sedikit terkejut, namun gadis itu akhirnya tersenyum padanya.

"Hai!" Sai menyapanya dengan wajah datar, tak ada senyum buatan yang biasa ia pajang, hanya tangan kanan yang terangkat.

Hinata kembali menatap ke dalam air, di mana kedua kakinya bisa dengan jelas merasakan sensasi dingin yang menyejukkan.

Sai mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata, duduk diam.

Keheningan yang agak kurang nyaman hanya bertahan sebentar sebab Sai yang tak pernah bisa untuk tak memberikan komentar. Jadi, sambil menopang tubuhnya yang condong ke belakang dengan kedua tangannya, Sai melirik Hinata dan mulai membuka mulut, " Kau pendiam sekali, sih."

Hinata terkejut. Merasa terpojok, yang bisa dia lakukan cuma menunduk.

"Padahal aku kira suaramu bagus," lanjut Sai.

Refleks Hinata menoleh, menatap Sai dengan penuh tanya. Rona merah muncul di pipinya. Hinata tersipu.

"Kau manis jika seperti itu."

"H-hah?" Hinata telah sampai di titik kritis dalam hidupnya, dan dia merasa akan segera pingsan.

"Aku sendiri tak mengerti," Sai memasang wajah datarnya, "Hanya saja kau membawa semangat."

"E-eh?"

"Aku hanya punya satu defenisi untuk masing-masing orang," Sai menatap langit yang kala itu cerah, "Tapi aku bisa punya banyak untukmu."

"H-Hah?"

"Kau itu aneh, cengeng," sedikit jeda lalu Sai melanjutkan, "cantik," teringat olehnya saat di gedung Hokage, "dan dekat dengan anak-anak ingusan itu."

"T-Terima kasih," Hinata berbisik di sertai senyuman dan rona merah yang entah kenapa jadi semakin gelap.

"Tak masalah. Senang bisa membantu," sahut Sai dengan cueknya tanpa tahu dia membantu atau tidak.

Suasana hening tercipta lagi, tapi kali ini tak terlalu asing bagi Hinata. Setidaknya Sai bukan orang jahat.

"E-eh?" Hinata tersentak melihat Sai yang berdiri, seakan tak rela. Yah, dia memang sedikit mulai merasa tak nyaman jika harus sendirian lagi. Lagi pula, bicara dengan seorang Sai bukanlah hal buruk.

Merasa Hinata bersuara, Sai menoleh dan mendekat.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa lega.

Berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu, Sai membungkuk, merendahkan tubuhnya, dan…

Chu!

Waktu berhenti seketika buat Hinata. Mereka berdua mematung di antara daun yang perlahan gugur.

"E-eh?" Hinata tersentak dan langsung menjauh. Merona malu. Seketika dadanya bergemuruh. Matanya terpaku pada pemuda yang kini terus menatapnya intens. Lebih terkejut lagi Hinata setelah mendapati senyum Sai yang terkesan lebih… nyata?

Lekat-lekat dipandanginya Sai. Begitu tiba-tiba hingga Hinata tak bisa berkata.

"Buku yang aku baca bilang, mencium kening seseorang adalah salah satu cara menunjukkan kasih sayang."

"K-kasih sayang?"

Sai mengangguk, "Cinta itu bentuk rasa sayang, yang merupakan kerja sama antara insting memiliki, melindungi, dan mengembangkan diri. Begitulah yang aku baca dari sebuah buku psikologi."

"…"

"Aku ingin memonopolimu," memiliki, "Kau yang rapuh itu entah kenapa tak pernah bisa ku abaikan," melindungi, "Aku ingin tahu apa itu emosi untuk bisa menebak apa yang sedang kau rasa," mengembangkan diri.

Hinata tertegun. Ini… betuk rayuan model baru?

"Mengamatimu itu selalu membuatku bersemangat."

Mengamati? Jadi selama ini Sai itu… stalker?

Eh?

Hinata sudah terlalu banyak menerima keanehan dari Sai. Jadi dengan satu gerakan simpel, gadis itu K.O dengan indah di pelukan Sai yang berniat menopang tubuhnya agar tak membentur tanah.

"Pingsan?"

****

Sebuah buku bersampul merah tergeletak di tepi sungai dengan halaman yang terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok paras cantik seorang gadis dengan rambut gelapnya. Matanya yang berbinar terasa begitu nyata. Sketsa samar di pipi, semburat merah, menambah tingkat kemanisan wajahnya. Dan sang pelukis tahu, sebuah senyum malu-malu selalu bisa jadi pelengkap yang sempurna.

Satu defenisi yang tertulis jelas di pojok kanan halaman.

Hyuuga Hinata.

**-Owari-**

**Fuah! Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fic SaiHina. Masih hancur kah? Ahaha, Haze minta maaf. Karakter di sini mungkin OOC sangat, tapi itulah seninya, kan? #ngeles#**

**Thanks for read!**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
